The Other Side of FF9
by THEMISCHIEVOUSBOY
Summary: The Characters, that is. Chapter 2 up already.
1. Intro

The Other Side of FF9  
  
Chapter 1: Intro  
  
Since this chapter is called intro.Hi I'm Raven the main writer of this story. She's an annoying brat isn't she? I'm Andrew or TMB. The most insane, craziest, and smartest of all! I'm Claryssa, the editor, and that's pretty much the only reason I'm here. Except to advertise my stories!! Here they are: I'm With You- A 'Spirited Away' song-fic that takes place nine years after the movie. It's based on the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. Lost in Love- Written by my sister, I am, again, the editor. A 'Spirited Away' romance that takes place six years after the movie (Haku and Chihiro go to America) And I have a poem (What About THEM?), a short story (Gen's Story), and an 'in progress' long story (SummerTime) on fictionpress!! Anyway, the actual story is next!!! Read, review, and enjoy!!!! Do the same with my stories (Pen name: Claryssa)!!!!! ; ) R: Thank you Claryssa for that long intro. Now, the rest of you, read on please. We are going to show you the other side of FF9!!! First up Zidane. A: Since we all made this I get to post it under my penname. Yahoo!!! My very first fic, under my penname!!!! 


	2. Zidane & Vivi

Disclaimer: We don't own FF9 only the game.  
  
The Other Side of FF9  
  
Chapter 2: Zidane and Vivi  
  
C: Welcome, everyone to our tour of Gaia!! We will be your guilds. (Yes, they found another job for me, the writer as well as the editor.) First, we're heading off to Alexandria Castle, because we already checked Lindblum and he isn't there and his friends said he was there. Let's go find Zidane!  
  
R: Here we are in Alexandria Castle looking for Zidane. And there he is, screaming like a girl, while being chased by an 8 yr. old boy with an ax. Nice.  
  
Guest 1: Can they see or here any of us?  
  
A: Let's find out. * Jumps on Kid yelling 'hyah' as loud as possible *  
  
C: No, Andrew get off the kid!!  
  
A: Wee!!! I can fly!!! Wee!!! I can fall!!!!!  
  
R: Okaaaay. Well no they can not see or hear us. Let's see what the do.  
  
* Zidane stops * Z: Kid what do you want?  
  
B: Your tail. Don't you ever take it off?  
  
Z: No its part of me!!! How many times do I have to tell you that!  
  
B: I don't believe you. I'll cut it off!!!!!!!!  
  
* Zidane begins running. again ad screaming like a girl. again.  
* C: Well, Zidane seems to be quite busy. Shall we go on?  
  
All: Yes  
  
R: Next stop The Black Mage Village! To the train everyone!  
  
All: What train?  
  
R: I don't know! What train?  
  
C: * Scoffs and snaps her fingers. All appear in The Black Mage Village. *  
  
A: Hey, how'd I get her? Wee, I fell again!!! Wee!!! Ha, ha, that hurt!!  
  
R: Okay. Well we're here with Vivi. (Vivi can see and here us right now.) *Vivi is seen feeding a chocobo. *  
  
R: Vivi we want to see the other side of you. You know, under the hat.  
  
*Vivi Starts taking his hat off *  
  
C: Not literally!! *turns everyone invisible *  
  
*Vivi Returns his hat to his head *  
  
C: Ahh. that's better.  
  
*Vivi takes his hand out of his hat (did we mention that he put his hand in his hat before he put it back on?) and pulls out a Chainsaw * (chainsaw sounds) * Chocobo screeches and runs away *  
  
V: Ha ha ha ha I will take over the world!!!  
  
A: Wait for Me!!!!! *Reaves up another chainsaw * Ow!! Wall?! Wall!! Ow!! Ow!! Hee Hee That hurts!! Ow!! Ow!!  
  
C: Andrew is very scary. Scarier then Vivi and Vivi is very scary right now.  
  
R: Review ple.  
*Vivi comes running back right past us *  
  
V: Ha Ha Ha!!!!  
  
C: WAIT!!!!  
*Everybody that's running except Vivi stops* Who do you want next? Kuja or Dagger? Dagger will take a little longer cause we don't have an idea, but Kuja is all planed out and everything, it's the best, by far, and we like to save the best for last, but it's up to you, so. what're you waiting for. REVIEW!!!  
  
R: Pick Dagger!!!!  
  
C: *Scoffs* She has her problem. Choose what you will. *Vivi runs in again and is running directly at us.*\  
  
A: If you have any ideas fur Dagger please, please help us!! Until next time. Die Chocobos die!!! Go away!!!  
  
C: Well that's it. NOW GET AWAY!!!! *Everyone's runs away screaming and Vivi puts the chainsaw away and begins weeding the garden.* 


End file.
